


Run Into You

by Spacecadet72



Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Benoit sees Marta again while grocery shopping with Charlotte.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Some Kind of Wonderful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676956
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Run Into You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Dreamin' prompted Benoit and Charlotte run into Marta at the grocery store. :D I also have one ready to go tomorrow, I wanted to pretend at patience and didn't want to post them both at the same time.
> 
> I do have several more of these planned, but am also open for more prompts if anyone wants to send them. :)

Benoit looked down at the grocery list, as he double checked it against what they already had in their cart. "Alright, Lottie, it looks like we just need bread. Are we missing anything else?"

Charlotte looked up at him with a wide grin. "Candy?"

Benoit chuckled. "You'll have to wait until after dinner, but alright," he said, gesturing for her to lead the way to the candy aisle. As they neared it, Charlotte broke off at a run to the aisle.

"No running," he called out, pushing the cart a little faster to catch up.

"Oh, hello Charlotte."

Benoit walked a little faster, curious to see who Charlotte had bumped into.

"My knee is all scabbed over, see? My daddy says that means it's healing." Charlotte was showing her leg to the school nurse, Ms. Cabrera. He hadn't thought he would see her again, and had all but pushed her out of his mind. Being a Saturday, her clothes were much more casual and he was reminded just how pretty she was.

"You're dad is right, that's a good thing," Ms. Cabrera was saying, as she shot him a quick smile.

He had to fight to keep his expression one of politeness and not just stare at her. When she smiled... He turned his attention to Charlotte. "You don't need to show everyone your knee, Lottie. Some people might not like it," he said, his tone gentle.

Charlotte turned to him with a look of exasperation that only young children can really master. "But daddy, she's the nurse. She likes this kind of stuff."

Benoit fought back a smile. "Maybe just not when she's grocery shopping, sweetheart," he said, moving his cart aside as someone passed between the three of them.

"That's a lot of treats," Charlotte said, looking into Ms. Cabrera's basket, and he had to bite back a sigh. She was going to think he had raised Charlotte with no manners. "I'm only allowed to get one."

"Well, that's a very good idea. My sister and I are having a girls night and I'm in charge of snacks, but you shouldn't have too much candy too often," Ms. Cabrera said, looking amused.

"We don't need to comment on other people's food, honey," he said, wishing they could just leave already. She must be thinking he was the worst father. "It's not very nice."

Charlotte looked up at Ms. Cabrera, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, Nurse Cabrera."

"Thank you, Charlotte," she said, clearly used to being around children, and he was glad she didn't just brush off the apology. She glanced up at him again, and as their eyes met, he felt that same quickening of his pulse he had the first time he met her. He needed to get a grip.

"It was nice to see you again," he said, before herding Charlotte down the aisle.

"Bye, Nurse Cabrera!" Charlotte chimed in with a wave, and then they were off.

* * *

Marta hummed softly to herself as she walked into the apartment, her hands full of grocery bags. "I got the snacks," she called out as she locked the door behind her and set the bags on the counter.

Alice came running into the kitchen, going through the bags to see what she had picked up. "Oh, good choice," she said, as she pulled several chocolate bars out of the bag.

"Some of those are for me," Marta said with a teasing grin.

"I was just seeing what you got," Alice said with exaggerated innocence, before she looked closer at Marta, her eyes narrowing. "Something happened. You’re smiling to yourself again."

Marta gave her a disbelieving look. "You're saying I can't smile?"

Alice shook her head. "Not like that."

"I ran into some people at the store and am just remembering something one of them said," Marta said, hoping she could get through this without Alice figuring out she had run into the 'hot dad' from last week and his daughter.

"Uh huh," Alice said, not sounding convinced. "Was it a guy?"

"You are insufferable," Marta said, her tone dry.

"You didn't deny it."

Marta let out a sigh. "It was one of my students. That's all. She was buying candy and found me in the candy aisle."

"Just your student?" Alice asked, her tone suspicious, now that she was on the case.

"Okay, it was that dad from last week and his daughter. But we just talked for a minute before we went our separate ways. It doesn't mean anything," Marta said, knowing she was not getting out of this one easily.

Alice looked at her with a wide grin. "Running into him at the grocery store in a city this size? That means something."

"Yeah, that we shop at the same grocery store," she said as she rolled her eyes and grabbed the snacks. "We should get the movie started," she said, walking out of the kitchen.

Alice was close behind her. "Look, you know I'm always telling you to get out more and meet people, and here a hot guy is falling into your lap while getting snacks for girls night."

Marta turned her head to shoot Alice a look. "I never actually said he was hot."

"Oh, your blush said it for you," Alice said, sounding much too gleeful.

"I appreciate the thought, Alice, but just because you and Kurt have something good, doesn't mean you need to set me up too. I'm happy," Marta said as she set the snacks on the middle couch cushion.

Alice's expression turned serious. "Okay, you're right. You don't need someone to be happy, but it would be nice, wouldn't it?"

Marta sighed. "It would, but two meetings with a guy I barely know doesn't mean we're going to run off into the sunset and be happy."

"There's a chance though, you could see where it might lead," Alice said, leaning over to lay her head on Marta's shoulder. "I'm sorry if I'm coming on too strong."

Marta shook her head. "It's okay, I know it's all out of love. And a desire to annoy me. But mostly love."

Alice laughed. "Well, I'm your younger sister, I've got to have fun somehow."

"Alright, no more guy talk, let's start the movie," Marta said, tossing Alice a blanket and settling into her own seat. She might still be thinking about the way Mr. Blanc had looked while trying to fight back a smile, but she certainly wasn't going to tell Alice that.


End file.
